Deaths - Season 1
Over the course of the series, and in events described during the series, various people and even major characters die, often in mysterious or violent circumstances. Below is a list of the deceased, and information about their deaths. For historic and systematic purposes, the Yandere High School season is treated as season 1, the sequel, Tokyo Soul is counted as season 2, and the prequel, Yandere, is labelled season 0. Season 0 * MrAverage - In episode 4, Sam and his friends are invited by a member of staff at their school to "pretend" to kill this member of the public, and they succeed better than they realize. * Citizens of Tokyo - Episode 5 includes Stanley mentioning that there have been "some scary people in town" and that they have been "killing people and things", although we don't know the number of victims. However it is possible he was referring to MrAverage. * Malcom(?) - Teacher VonHeimer's classroom in episode 6 has an anatomical dummy named Malcom which Sam suspects was made from a real human * Skull - Classroom 19 has a candle holder seemingly made from a human skull, but it is not known which human, if any, that skull came from * Child skeleton - Also in episode 6 we see that classroom 19 apparently has a child's skeleton chained to the wall * Adult skeleton - Shortly afterwards in the same episode, we see what looks like an adult skeleton in a coffin in the school's storage room, but there is disagreement about whether it is real * Human remains - The storage room also contains chests, within which are found "Human Ashes", "Rotten Flesh", and a "Skeleton Skull" which may have come from one or more dead humans * 8 skeletons - In episode 10, teacher Jane brings her students to the roof of the school, where they see the skeletal remains of 8 people Back story (possibly after Season 0) * Sheblowski - A comrade of Rowan's who apparently died during the war * Sam's friends - In episode 28 of season 2, Sam admits that he did "kill a few" of his friends (this may be an expression of his feelings of guilt about the deaths of Taurtis, Yuki and/or others) * School principal - The principal of the school, who Rowan claimed in episode 1, season 1, to have killed * Student(s) - At some point early in season 1, Rowan suggests that his harsh teaching practices have caused the death of some of his former students (and that he has a limit on how many are allowed to die per year) * Unnamed resident of Japan - It is mentioned on the local TV news in s1e1 that a resident of Japan had been murdered (which shocked Sam, but Taurtis's reaction was "Don't worry, they'll never catch me.") Season 1 * Jane Nightman - The wife of teacher Gareth who disappeared before the series started, having unexpectedly "left" her husband, but later believed to have been killed * Gareth Nightman - Sam and Taurtis's first teacher, who killed himself due to depression after losing his wife * Mezaka -Shot down by Paul Blart * Salex Brown - A student at the school and girlfriend of Taurtis, who was knocked down by a car on her way to school (after earlier recording in her diary that she felt she was being followed by someone) * Stormform - The first of many Yakuza seen in the show, and the first killed; shot down during a drug bust by the Okami and Silly SWAT team, with help from Paul Blart * PufferFishPete's children - Due to PufferFishPete's (and their adoptive father, Taurtis's) bad parenting, a number of fish children died before they could grow up to become fish people * JTS - Killed in a war in Denmark * StarFinder - During an attempt at robbery, StarFinder was brutally executed with a headshot by Taurtis' Dragon Wing Gun * YakuzaKaru - Executed in a dumpster by Sam and Grian while on a police mission to apprehend him * Santa impersonator - Died from his wounds sustained while burning alive (and possibly from exposure after having his clothes taken by Sam) in the lead up to the Christmas special episode * Bank employee / customer - Strangled to death by JtheStar during a bank heist in the lead up to the Christmas special episode * Paul Blart - Decapitated by Yuki after she realizes his involvement in her father's death * Rowan - Drowned by Yuki when he tried to stop her murderous rampage. When everyone went down into the boys locker room to see if he was all right, they found his body, blue and limp in the pool. This shocked everyone as Rowan had been seen as the strongest person in the series, yet got taken down by a girl of seemingly normal strength * GalaxyMonstero, SacredRedstone, Marthy, Zita_Art - These four Yakuza members were ordered to protect Yuki during her final showdown on the roof of the school, but were taken out by Okami and Silly * Yuki - Committed suicide by stepping off the school roof after Sam rejected her Season 2 See the separate page, Deaths - Season 2. Notes At various points in the series, some characters seem to die (through suffocation, falling from a great height, or being shot) but are able to survive by being revived, perhaps through swift medical intervention. Category:Deaths Category:Lists